Secrets Amongst Friends
by Akira E. A
Summary: Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, and Deidara all have seacrets. They are eachother's best friends, so why won't they just tell eachother? Is it really that bad...? [Pairings later on.] Modern day fic.
1. Chapter 1

Yesh. I haven't writen anything in a while, and I need to get an outlet for school stress. So here comes my new story! I'm trying to update my other stories, I really am...but writer's block has returned.

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto, as much as I wish.

* * *

Secrets Amongst Friends

_By Akira E. A._

Uchiha Itachi sighed as he walked across the school courtyard, orange and yellow leaves falling to the ground with the chilly fall breeze. He shoved his hands into his pockets as his bags were blown into his eyes. There were three boys sitting on, next to or even laying on top of, a table that was within sight. He nodded in acknowledgement as he approached them.

The sprawled lazily on top of the table, a blonde, was the first to notice the raven-haired teen's arrival. "Hey Itachi-san, yeah." He said with a smile. He pulled down the top of his tight shirt, which had been exposing the bottom part of his stomach. Every time someone approached the group, the blonde always pulled down his shirt and fiddled with the fingerless glove that he wore on his right hand.

The one sitting on the table was the next to notice him. He also nodded his head as a sign that he knew the boy was there. His dark, almost red, eyes remained indifferent, along as the rest of his expression. His hands were shoved in the pockets of his baggy black hoddie.

The third one, the one that was sitting on the ground next to the table was the last to notice Itachi's arrival. "Yo Itachi-san." He said as he flashed a toothy grin. He wore a baggy black jacket over his plane white shirt. He held a notebook in his hand, and a textbook was lying open next to him.

"Hey Deidara, Sasori, Kisame." Itachi muttered. He noticed that Kisame had math problems worked out on the page of his notebook. "School starts in five minutes. I'm guessing you forgot to do your homework again?" He asked as a small smirk found it's way onto his features.

The boy was consistently teased. Not only did he frequently skip out on doing his homework, but also he had blue skin. And that alone earns a fare share of torment from other students. If that wasn't enough, he had small, round eye and pointed teeth. Some say that he greatly resembled a shark.

Then again, the other three had their share of it themselves. The reasons were endless for Deidara. With his long hair and feminine body frame, he was often called a girl. His speech was often made fu of as well. He added the words, "yeah," "hmm," or even "un" to his sentences. People asked him if he was too stupid to leave the off, and he would hide how much the comment hurt with a smile and tell whoever insulted him, "it's an artistic expression, yeah."

Sasori was a different case entirely. He was made fun of because his lack of expressing emotions. That, and his dark, nearly red eyes. And once his blonde friend had decided to make an announcement of his hobby- no. Hobby isn't an accurate word. Once Deidara had decided to make an announcement of his _passion_, he was made fun of for being a puppeteer. They all said that only babies play with puppets, and he would defend himself by saying he didn't play with them, he made them and worked them.

Itachi really didn't have many reasons to be made fun, but the students who disliked him found reasons anyway. He had long hair, just as Deidara, and he also had a more feminine body frame. However, no one paid attention to that. He had lies under his eyes from lack of sleep; he always stayed up doing little tasks such as studying, or hanging out with the others. Some people had noticed that when they got him truly angry, his dark eyes had a tendency to turn red, or that he always wore a necklace. And it was extremely frustrating to the people that were trying to annoy him that he never really reacted. He was always able to keep his emotions under control.

Kisame nodded sullenly, earning a small snicker from Deidara. "You didn't want to did it again, right?" He asked with a mocking smile. "You should do what I do, pay Sasori to do it, un!" He exclaimed as he finally sat up, crossing his slender legs and holding his shins. Sasori pulled up his hood and turned his gaze to the ground to avoid the disappointed look he was getting from Itachi.

"That's a great idea!" Kisame exclaimed. Itachi sighed.

"You don't seriously do his homework for money, do you?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Maybe that's why he has room for rent in his head…" He added quietly. Sasori remained looking at the ground.

"I need the money for wood." He explained. "And Deidara had it." This caused the blonde to smile widely.

Kisame had drowned out the conversation, noting the suggestion and returning to his work. "Wait, Deidara," Itachi said curiously, "you spend most of your money on clay. Where do you get the money to pay Sasori?" He asked. The hyperactive teen's smile almost instantly faded.

"I have my sources. And no, I don't steal, yeah." He said dully. His blue eyes had a small flicker of a flame in them; a flame that said he had a secret. The others didn't question it. None of them had known it at the time, but each individual had their own secrets to hide, and their own stories that they didn't want to share.

But none of the others knew anything about it. They were all very good at hiding things.

"Hey Itachi…" Sasori said quietly to break the silence. "If you weren't able to hang out with us after school yesterday, then why do you still look like you were up all night?" He asked suspiciously.

"Because I was." The Uchiha answered bluntly as he sat down next to Deidara. He tucked a stray bang behind his ear.

The blonde tilted his head to the side curiously as the puppeteer thought over the possible reasons. "Do you have some girlfriend that we don't know about?" He asked finally. This had caught even Kisame's attention.

Itachi's expression didn't change much at all, but you could see a hint of annoyance in his eyes. "No. I just couldn't sleep." He said. _If only that was the truth..._ He quickly added mentally.

The images of the previous night started rushing to his mind before anyone could say anything. He quickly got a distant look in his eyes as he was filled with dread and regret. He tried to push the images out of his mind.

"Earth to Itachi-san!" Deidara said after a few moments, moving his hand in front of the other teen's eyes. "Can you hear us, yeah?"

The boy almost instantly snapped out of it. "Yeah…I can hear you perfectly." He said, as he shook is head a little. He then realized that the others had been looking at him like he had three heads.

"You alright…?" Kisame asked after a moment. Itachi didn't answer, he only nodded. Just then students had begun rushing around them, signaling that it was time to go into the school. Kisame glanced down at his still incomplete homework. "Shit…" He muttered.

The four stood and walked towards the school. None of them could remember the original name of the school, they never called it what it was. To them, it was Hell High. That that's all that it was known by as far as they were concerned.

Itachi clung to the strap of his messenger bag. Kisame's fists clenched onto his books. Sasori's fingers had found themselves fiddling with the edge of his sleeves. Deidara continued to fidget his glove.

Those were the things they did every day as they walked into the school. To them it was so natural, that none of them even bothered asking about it. It was simply their routine.

* * *

Do you like it? I'm trying to add a little detail...more then normal... I guess I might have made Itachi and Kisame a little OOC... I'm going to have to work on that...Anywho... Reviews make me a happy author. And a happy author means a faster review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Diclamer: I do not own Naruto.

Warnings: Mentions of cutting and drug use.

Author's notes: Sorry it took so long! I wrote the chapter three times, and then once I finally liked it, my mom deleted the file. -sighs- So I had to write it again. But then I got a wave of migranes, so I couldn't. I still have a really bad headache, bu my friend sent me a song that seems to help...Yay for Jackie Chan singing! And yay for Fuzza-san!

* * *

The four were almost immediately split up in the crowded hallway, busy students passing each of the boys as they went to their lockers and as they went to their class. Sasori sighed as he made his way towards math. A student bumped into his arm, and he bit his lip to keep from wincing.

He didn't go to his locker to get his textbook, nor did he intend to do so. He just wanted to get to the stupid class so he could do the work and sleep through the rest of the period. Math was no problem for him. The way he saw it, there was a right answer and there was a wrong answer. There was no room for an "it's sort of right" answer. That was the easy way to think of it. And if he were to get something wrong, he would look at it and re-work it until it was right.

He slunk down in his seat and ignored the normal snickering. He rubbed his arm where the other student had hit it. It wasn't the upper part of his arm that hurt, it was only his lower arm and wrist. He thought he felt a little blood dripping onto his sleeve.

'Just great…' He thought to himself. 'It looks like that little hit reopened a cut…' The red head sighed inwardly. He would have to go to the bathroom after class to wash off the blood.

o.o.o.o.o

The presser that Sasori had been under had seemed unbearable to him… His parents were dead, and he refused to tell anyone other then his closest friends-his only friends- about this. He lived with his grandmother, and he didn't really have a good relationship with her.

The years of living this way hardened him, so he simply seemed emotionless. When he was younger, he released this stress through making puppets, so now that was simply not enough. A few months back, just shortly after he had met Deidara, he turned to cutting.

Now, he just felt the need to cut deeper and deeper everyday. It was his addiction, his sickness. He knew that he shouldn't do it, but he couldn't help it. There were nights that he felt like he was going to just fall apart like a poorly built puppet if he didn't bleed.

It didn't matter to him if he bled a little or a lot, he just needed to bleed. All he knew now was that he found himself cutting deeper and deeper each and every night.

It was horrible. He knew he needed help. And currently, the only person who was aware of his secret was Deidara. After all, the blond was the only one to notice that the always paid attention to make sure his sleeve didn't fall slid down his wrist when he raised his hand, or that he would normally wince of bite his lip if someone were to touch his arm too roughly.

When Deidara figured it out, and Sasori was puzzled to how he had known, his blond friend merely said, "It's not rocket science if you pay attention." The red head assumed this would be true…if anyone were to care enough to watch him that closely. Not even his grandmother had a single suspicion of his hidden need. Itachi didn't know, Kisame didn't know, and no one else knew. It was something shared only between Sasori and Deidara.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sasori jumped a little as his teacher dropped a heavy textbook on the desk, just inches from his head. The puppet master only briefly wondered if she had been aiming directly for his head, as if she had meant to cause him harm. "Care to wake up, or care to go to the office?" She asked coldly as she turned to go back to the board and finish her lesion.

Sasori stood up, receiving several odd looks. The teacher stared at him angrily. "You're so boring, I won't be able to stay awake." He explained. "At least a lecture from the principle will keep me awake." And with that he swept out of the room. The only remaining signs that he had been there at all were the click that came from the door as he closed it behind him, and the teacher's furious expression.

The class sighed. An angry teacher, this had to mean extra homework.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sasori would out of the hallway, unknowingly passing Deidara's class, where the blonde had been looking out the door. He had been daydreaming, not wanting to listen to the teacher droning on about history.

To him, all the dates and wars were a hassle to memorize. Who wanted to purify the church and create a new colony in America? Deidara knew that it was the Puritans, but who cared? When did they sail over? Again, who cared? The only interesting fact about he whole thing was that so many people died during the journey.

When he saw a short, but familiar bunch of red hair walk past, he had to bite his lip to keep from screaming out, "Danna!"

He looked down at the paper in front of him as he snapped back to the real world. "Stupid history…" He muttered under his breath as he looked at the questions he was supposed to be answering.

It was simple, just a review. In fact, it was mostly eight-grade American History. But of course, the blonde couldn't focus on it to save his life.

He sighed inwardly and leaned backwards in his seat, just enough to pop his back. He was bored beyond comprehension, and he needed a way to amuse himself, so he did the only thing he knew that wouldn't get him completely busted.

After all, acid stays in your spine. And it was common knowledge to this drug user, that if you were to pop your back, it would release a bit of the acid, and leave you on an acid trip for a while. It was a way to make history interesting.

Because all classes are more fun when the teacher looks like a frog and your paper is telling you the answers.

o.o.o.o.o

That's right, Deidara used drugs. He had used drugs since the time he had stared high school.

The blonde had been careful to hide his secret from his friends. He didn't have to hide it from anyone other then them. He was an orphan, and had no problem with it. He rather enjoyed living on his own actually.

For money, he was a drug dealer. It was good money, and he didn't care if it was illegal or not. After all, money is money. And when you're an unemployed high school orphan with mediocre grades, money is what makes sure you have an apartment to live in.

And all extra money didn't go too much other then drugs. He would buy drugs and sell drugs. One could say that drugs were his life.

It was disgusting and he knew it. But at the as the paper told him the answer to number ten was a potato, he didn't care. To him, it was a way of life. It was a way to keep a roof over his head, and a way to release the stress from school.

To him, the drugs were a needed aspect of his life. They gave him pretty much everything that he needed. The drugs were what kept him from loosing his mind, and as long as it worked, Deidara just didn't give a fuck.

* * *

And uh, please note, I don't know the exact effects of drugs beacause I don't use them...I'll try to porray them the best I can. The little thing I learned about acid, I learned from a...friend... xD Anyway, Kisame and Itachi's seacrets will be reveiled in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto. Period.

Dedication: My friend, Connie, who instead of writing her English paper at luch, helped me write this.

Author's note: If you don't like what I did for Kisame, the oh well. Blame Gatorade, cupcakes, chips, and manga.

* * *

Itachi yawned as he sat is his reading class, struggling to stay awake. Unlike Sasori, he refused to fall asleep in school. After all, his father was the chief of the police force. If the teenager was to get in trouble, he was going to be dead. 

He forced his eyes to stay at least half open as he scribbled a few notes down on his paper. _I need to get a new job… _He thought with an inward sigh. _One that isn't illegal, and one that doesn't keep me up most of the night..._

After all, he couldn't possibly hide it from his father – the man thought he worked at some mall just out side of town. However, this was not the case.

Uchiha Itachi was what people who didn't know the proper term would call a "whore." He didn't mind the prostitution, and no one was able o say anything about it because no one knew. What he did care about was that his father thought he had a job, and that he had the money to prove it.

That was really all that mattered, right?

Right now he simply wished that he wasn't s sore from the night before, and that he had been able to sleep more. All of the sex took a toll on him, but no matter what, he needed to keep up in school.

Sometimes, he felt as if all of the stress he was under would just make him burst. There were times where he just wanted to talk to some one to help him sort things out. The one thing that kept him from doing so was worry about what the person might say.

And so he let it tie him down. The Uchiha always took careful measures to make sure no one knew. When his friends asked him why he always looked so tired, he would say he was studding late. When his father asked why he came home so late, he would tell him that there was traffic. He was determined to keep it hidden from everyone.

But just as any one who keeps a secret, Itachi knows that there are things that you can't prevent from being found out by every one else.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Kisame blinked at the scientific formula on the overhead that he was supposed to solve. It was seemingly impossible to him. How could so many numbers and so many powers equal just one atomic mass?

The teen hated science with a passion. However, this unit wasn't nearly as bad as the biology unit last year. The very thought of animal sciences gave some kid to ask if hey could dissect Kisame.

So he had blue skin…and marks on his face that resembled gills…and he has pointed teeth…but that didn't mean he was a shark. All of them are easy to explain.

The blue skin story is he most embarrassing of all. It was April first, and a few of his friends had asked him to go swimming with them. He was only thirteen at the time, and didn't get any suspicion from the fact that it was too early in the year to be swimming, and that his friends insisted that he get in the water first.

Once he had gotten out of the water, he was furious to find out that they had mixed blue hair dye and blue pain together, causing the color of his light brown hair to turn blue, and his slightly pale skin to turn blue as well. He had tried for weeks to get rid of it, but eventually, he just gave up on the whole concept.

The marks on his cheeks were a different story entirely. He had gotten in a fight when he was fourteen, and broke his jaw. It took several surgeries to fix the broken bone, leaving three gill-shaped scars on either cheek.

His pointed teeth were actually something he wanted. One day he just decided that if he was going to look like a shark, he might as well finish off he job by getting his teeth pointed.

Over all, it only made him look like a freak. But if his friends had known what he did when he was alone, even _they_ would call him a freak.

At least…that's what he told himself…

But honestly, who wouldn't think that a cross dresser was a freak? And Kisame's personality simply didn't fit the cross dresser stereotype. No one in their right mind would believe that tough-guy Kisame was a cross dresser.

It was just not something that anyone would ever expect, but I was his hidden passion. There was just something about it that he couldn't quiet put his finger on.

But he ad sworn to himself that no one would ever know about it – not even Itachi, his closest friend.

He sighed and scribbled down the equation on a piece of paper, deciding to do it later.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

The bell soon rang, but not quickly enough in Sasori's opinion. He scurried out of the office and towards his next class. He was hoping to catch Kisame on his way to science to get a quick preview of what they would be doing, but no luck.

He knew that he wouldn't be paying attention either way. He had just gotten a one-way ticket to in school suspension for next day, and he didn't really want to think much at all.

Once he got there, he simply slipped into his seat and mindlessly wrote down what the teacher was writing. Within ten minutes, Sasori had taken better notes then Kisame had, and would probably have a better understanding of it the next day when he read them again.

* * *

Again, if you flame about Kisame, this message is for you: This story was brought to you by the letters "F" and "U"


End file.
